


The Art of In Elin Gelebrin

by ArlenianChronicles



Series: Of Maedhros and the Twin Princes of Doriath [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Brothers, Digital Art, Family, Family Feels, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenianChronicles/pseuds/ArlenianChronicles
Summary: Here I'll be putting my art for Maedhros and his silver twins. The rest of my Silmarillion stuff is on my DeviantArt and Instagram :)
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien), Maedhros | Maitimo & Eluréd (Tolkien), Maedhros | Maitimo & Elurín (Tolkien)
Series: Of Maedhros and the Twin Princes of Doriath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488278
Comments: 38
Kudos: 148





	1. My Fosterlings

"Where are you going, boys? Remember, you must tell me first."  
"Sorry, Adar. We wanted to see the woods and trees."  
"You can already see them from here."  
"But we want to go into the woods for a closer look!"  
"No. There are more to the woods than just trees: many hidden things, both good --"  
"-- and bad --"  
"-- and in between!"  
"Indeed."  
"Yes, you have told us many times already. We will be careful, we promise!"  
"You cannot go in there by yourself. It is not safe."  
"We will be safe if you go with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first drawing I did for my AU where Maedhros saves Elured and Elurin. As you can see, the twins' hair is quite dark; I've lightened it in following drawings lol  
> In this scene (since I hadn't quite figured out the AU storyline yet), the twins' memories of the Second Kinslaying are fuzzy.  
> I'll post my other drawings over the next few days until we catch up to my most recent one :)
> 
> And one more announcement -- I've started working on the comic pages for chapter 1 of In Elin Gelebrin! I'll be posting the cover page here once it's finished :D


	2. I Have Found You

"Do not fear, children. I have you."  
"Wh-wh-who … ?"  
"You may call me Russandol."  
"R-R-Russ-san-d-d-dol …"  
"Hush, child. Save your strength.  
"Eh-Eh-Elur-rin."  
"Elurin … and your brother is Elured?"  
"Mm-mmm h-h-hmmm. Wh-where … ?"  
"We are going to a warm place."  
"B-b-bad m-men … t-t-tuh-took us-ss …"  
"They cannot reach you now. I have made sure of it."  
"R-R-Russan-d-dol-l … M-my b-b-broth-er … Not m-m-movin-ing …"  
"He is still alive, child. We will take care of him. He is saving his strength, as you should also do."  
"W-w-we …?"  
"My brothers and I."  
"N-N-Nan-na … Ad-d-da … g-g-g-gone …?"  
"Please, child, do not speak. We are nearly out of the snow."  
"S-s-safe …?"  
"Yes. You are safe now. I will watch over you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros finds his cinnamon rolls. Unfortunately, they're a little frozen, so he's gotta microwave them once he gets them back to Amon Ereb XDDD  
> Snowy background was inspired by greenapplefreak's comic about Mae and the Elu twins!  
> Here's the link, if you guys want to see: https://www.deviantart.com/greenapplefreak/art/What-if-56-one-step-to-the-left-1-4-698756055
> 
> I think this one was where my AU really took off lmao  
> It's also a little prequel to my In Elin Gelebrin fic!


	3. To Watch Over Them

"Maedhros, you must rest."  
"I told them I would watch over them."  
"You have been watching over them ever since you found them. They are resting now. You should do the same."  
"Hmm."  
"Why did you go look for them, brother?"  
"Would you have left them?"  
"..."  
"Celegorm's servants?"  
"In the dungeons. We are awaiting your word."  
"And Amras?"  
"He is waiting outside."  
"I will go to the dungeons. And you --"  
"I will stay with the twins."  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros has succeeded in warming up his cinnamon rolls lolol
> 
> Here's the continuation of my last drawing of them, where he finds them in a snowstorm. In this one, he's brought them to Amon Ereb and tended to their frostbite. It's also set before the twins wake up.  
> Also, I feel like Maglor's question of why Maedhros went after them might be taken the wrong way -- in my head, he doesn't disagree with Maedhros' choice, but is still genuinely curious about his brother's reasoning.
> 
> When I posted this on my social media, I asked my followers why they thought Maedhros went after Elured and Elurin. I ended up kinda using their responses in chapter 7 of In Elin Gelebrin, and the twins' response was also kinda my response lol  
> So feel free to tell me any thoughts you have on why Maedhros went after the twins, if you want! XD
> 
> Oh, and I realized a while ago that I forgot to draw the scars on Maedhros' right arm. Oh well lol


	4. We Are Your Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my part of an art trade with Nelyasun on DeviantArt (aka Rogercat on Ao3) :)  
> This scene takes place in my AU, as you can see. Nelyasun wanted to see the moment where the twins meet their nephews, Elrond and Elros. It's likely that Elrond and Elros wouldn't trust their uncles at first (espcially if they had grown up hearing that their uncles were dead), but since I love drawing hugs, I decided to draw a scene where Elrond and Elros have finally come to believe their uncles. Also, Elured is the one looking off-canvas; he's supposed to be looking at the Feanorians XDD


	5. I Chaded Comic Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my In Elin Gelebrin fic, but I thought I'd put it here as well :)  
> Also, I won't be posting all the pages for this chapter's comic here; that's a lot of space, and they're already on my DeviantArt and Instagram lol


	6. Oath of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are getting older here lol  
> I don't have a script to go with this scene, so I'll let you guys decide what's going on :D I was inspired by the song A' phiuthrag 'sa phiuthar while drawing it, and it also fits the mood, I think!


	7. Red Lock of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started working on chapter 1 of my In Elin Gelebrin comic; I'm getting through the detailed sketch, and I hope to start colouring the pages soon!  
> While working on that, I thought I'd test out a different style on Maedhros and the silver twins. I really like how it turned out, especially their hair lol Except I did notice that the twins' hair is much lighter than my previous drawings of them. But by that point I'd already re-coloured their hair like three times, so I just decided to leave it like this XD  
> Btw, Elured is on the left and Elurin is on the right :D


	8. Omniaa!Elin Gelebrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While working on chapter 1 of my AU for Maedhros and the twins, I started wondering what they'd look like if they were elves from my fantasy world, Omniaa. And maybe this was also an excuse to give them more colourful designs lmao  
> So here they are! Maedhros is at the top, and the twins are on the bottom. The first two designs are for Elurin, while the portrait on the right is Elured. The only difference between them is the colour on the front of their robes -- Elurin's is more beige while Elured's is more lime greenish.  
> Alrighty, time for context about the elf clans from my stories!  
> I used two clans for this -- High Elves and Midnight Elves. It seemed obvious to put Maedhros into the clan of High Elves. Also, red-haired elves have golden freckles, so that was nice. But for Elured and Elurin I got stuck because I wanted them to keep their silver hair. So I put them into the clan of Midnight Elves; white hair is rare in this clan. As for silver hair, only the Mer Elves have it XD  
> (yes, Mer Elves are my sea-elves, please don't at me ^^;)  
> Midnight Elves don't wear rich, embroidered robes like the High Elves, so the twins wearing those pale robes would only happen after Maedhros takes them in. There's also the added traits from having mortal blood, but those never really seemed to show in Tolkien's Elves, so I didn't worry too much about showing that. Also because I haven't exactly figured out what would happen to a half-elf in my fantasy world lol


	9. Golden Stars pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I did a crossover between my Mae-and-twins AU and my fantasy world? Well, let's call that crossover AU (whatever it is lol) Golden Stars, just so there's hopefully no confusion XD Elin 'Lorin, if you guys wanted it in Sindarin!
> 
> I really liked my designs for Maedhros and the twins, so I drew a little something based on Maedhros' golden freckles. The twin he's with is Elurin; maybe Elured is out shopping with Maglor and Amras, or something lol  
> This is part 1. Part 2 will be up in a couple of hours or so!


	10. Golden Stars pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here's part 2! I hope you all enjoyed this little scene :D  
> If Maedhros is worried about Elurin being half-elven, he's not about to say it lol Doesn't want to upset his little star, not while he's still young!  
> I think he'd be worried about what will happen to the twins tho ...


	11. Like Flame in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd practice my rendering skills, so I reverted back to my semi-realistic style of old! For this practice session, I painted Elured with Maedhros and sunlight :D It's been so long since I did a fully rendered painting (though I also rendered some mockup book covers for my OC Aurelydan's stories loll). I really hope to do more of these in the future; Maedhros' hair was a joy to paint, and I'm also really happy with how Elured's nose came out! Noses are hard for me to get a grip on lmao hence why I now draw them as triangles!


	12. Reach for Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rendered piece for practice, this time featuring Elurin with Maedhros, the latter's prosthetic hand, and sunlight! I think the way to tell apart my interpretations of Elured and Elurin is to see which way their eyebrows are pointing XD If it looks more serious, it's Elured, and if it looks more sad, it's Elurin loll  
> This was also the first time I rendered embroidered designs on clothes without adding an extra layer. As for the scene itself, it's meant to be a companion piece to the one of Elured and Maedhros. Feel free to tell me what you think is going on in the scene(s) other than what you see on the surface XDD I'd love to hear your ideas!


	13. I Echui pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally managed to do actual work on my comic for In Elin Gelebrin! In part 1, Maedhros saves the twins, and Elurin wakes up to find himself and Elured in Amon Ereb.  
> In my post of Peter and Wendy on DeviantArt, I mentioned that I was unable to finish the pages for chapter 1, and that I'd adapt my story for Maedhros and the twins into these short panel comics that I've gotten into. This version is more of a summary of the chapter's events, but if I were to go over my original idea of the story, I think it'd be more like what's depicted here.  
> 'm very sorry to have made you guys wait so long, and that I wasn't able to finish the longer paged format, like the one that chapter 5 is in. I hope that you guys find this version alright :)
> 
> I Echui in Sindarin translates to, "The Awakening," and In Elin Gelebrin translates to, "The Silver Stars."  
> Part 2 will be up sometime in the near future, since I've only started the sketches for it ^^;


	14. El Gelebren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rendered piece for Maedhros and Elurin! I feel like I ought to try branching out with other characters soon lol  
> As you can see, Elurin is a bit older here. Perhaps he and Elured are being sent off to Sirion where Elwing is, or perhaps it's one of those sadder days in Amon Ereb. Feel free to tell me your thoughts on what's happening! :D
> 
> El Gelebren in Sindarin translates to Silver Star.


	15. I Echui pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of chapter 1! The twins are hungry, so Maedhros takes them to the kitchens for an early breakfast porridge XD Also, Maedhros is sitting with the twins at the table (this was more obvious in my original drafts of the comic lol). As for the cloaks the twins are wearing, I had the idea that it could be their Sindarin (coughMidnightElfcough) robes that Maedhros got patched up, but then I thought that maybe those would be too wrecked from being in the woods and snow for a week. But at the same time, dressing the twins in red robes felt like Maedhros would be moving too forward too quickly, so I decided to go with blue (albeit a High Elven blue XD).  
> One of these days I'll have to practice drawing more backgrounds. But rest assured that Amon Ereb's kitchen would be much bigger ^^; Oh, and just in case there's any confusion, that cook isn't Maglor, he's just one of the many cooks in the fortress XDD  
> With all that said, this concludes chapter 1! I hope to get started on chapter 2 soon XDD Something I forgot to mention in the last part was that I listened to Nadir by Gavin Luke for inspiration while drawing. I think the melody suits the atmosphere quite well!
> 
> I Echui in Sindarin translates to, "The Awakening," and In Elin Gelebrin translates to, "The Silver Stars."


	16. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a busy couple of weeks, and I haven't been able to draw much. I also had a job interview yesterday that I got hired for! I'll be starting work on Monday, so we'll see how it goes loll I've also been writing fanfics, as you guys know, so that's taken up some of my time as well.  
> Speaking of fanfics, I originally envisioned this scene to be part of a bigger story, but I wasn't sure what at the time. But now I am, and I'm expanding it in written format XDD If you follow me on Ao3, you'll see the fic posted eventually; just know that it's not exactly a pro-Maedhros fic lmao  
> Back to this scene though - likely self-explanatory, but Elurin is all dressed for travel when he should be sleeping. And that letter he puts on Maedhros' table is addressed to Adar (in Sindarin, Beleriand mode). Who knows what its contents are? I sure do XDDDD  
> Elured is also around somewhere, either waiting for Elurin outside or getting their stuff all ready. Both he and Elurin are fifteen or so here; I can't have them as little bebes all the time, though I still love drawing them super cute :D


	17. Gentle Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first submission for the TRSB2020 event this summer! My collaborative writer for this piece is KingofBones on AO3 / Doodlecharme on Tumblr, and here's the link to their fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207458/chapters/63780928
> 
> Finally, another piece for Maedhros and the silver twins (or one of the twins, at least)! Their pose was heavily inspired by Interstellar, since I was thinking of a cuddly composition but couldn't come up with one. Maedhros is with Elurin; his prosthetic is in a fist because I imagine that he has several prosthetic hand options XDD So he's not actually holding Elurin's shoulder here lol


End file.
